


暗猖

by Dempster



Series: all尹 [6]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 原生之罪 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	暗猖

【mob离】暗猖  
“你怎么杀的那个女孩？”陆离拽着嫌疑人衣领，骨节攥的发白。  
“警官，有本事你就去查啊，你们查到我就认罪，哈哈哈。”嫌疑人看着陆离气愤的脸大声笑着。  
陆离将审讯室的门从里面反锁，对着监控摆了摆手，示意监控室的人离开，走到录像机旁关了录像。看着嫌疑人脱掉自己的皮夹克扔在椅子上，活动了一下手腕。  
“你……你要干嘛？刑讯逼供我可以告你的啊！”看着陆离往他身边走过去，嫌疑人不禁有点紧张。  
“等你从这里出去再说。要告我记住我的名字，我叫陆离，陆地的陆，离别的离。”说着一脚踢翻了桌子。  
嫌疑人的手还被拷在桌子上，不得不跪在地上，以一种难受的姿势爬在地上，下巴抵在桌沿正好能看到陆离。  
陆离背过身子脱掉自己的上衣，雪白的皮肤上留下道道伤疤，那是警察的勋章。宽肩窄腰，背部的线条十分流畅。腰带被解开，裤子顺着臀部的滑下，卡在臀尖。深蓝色的底裤包裹着臀瓣，看的见凹下去的股缝。踢掉脚上的皮靴，连底裤一起脱掉扔在一旁。拽过椅子，坐在嫌疑人面前，抬起一条腿踩在桌沿上。  
“哈哈哈，没想到陆警官是个骚货啊。审犯人的时候屁眼里都得插着东西，是不是被你审过的人都操过你？”男人趴着的高度正好对着陆离张开的腿。稀疏的毛发间粉嫩的分身挺立着，根部被铁环锁住。从股缝间垂下一根电线坠着开关。  
陆离没有搭理他，自顾自的一只手套弄着自己的分身，一只手将电线连着的跳蛋往外拽。粉色的跳蛋卡在穴口。修长的手指插入沾着淫液的小穴，浅浅的搅弄着穴肉，将跳蛋重新推入深处，两根手指撑开穴口，从缝隙里看得见微红的嫩肉。  
“骚货，手指能把你操爽吗？你他妈的就该被男人操死，妓女都没你水多。”  
“想操我吗？”陆离抬起头看着嫌疑人扯着嘴角一笑，“把你杀那个女孩的过程交代清楚，我就让你操。”陆离将手指又深入一点，震动的跳蛋压到陆离的敏感点。他仰着脖子发出诱人的声音，脚趾蜷曲着，葱白似的腿微微发抖。挺立的分身被铁环箍的发紫，顶端的小孔吐出精水沾湿了修长的手指。  
“陆警官让我操爽了我就交代。”  
陆离打开男人的手铐，张开腿坐在男人胯上。解开男人的皮带，从底裤里掏出男人的阳具便缓缓坐了上去。跳蛋被阳具顶进更深处，陆离的腿一下就软了，身体全部的重量都压在连接处，将阳具吞的更深。  
男人将陆离推倒，拉开陆离的双腿疯狂抽动着阳具。“陆警官你这个骚货，屁眼真紧啊，夹的我都要射了。你给多少人操过？怎么还那么紧？你的同事知不知道你审犯人用的都是下面这张嘴？”  
陆离躺在地上，滚烫的身体紧贴着冰凉的地板，看着天花板没有任何反应。  
“陆警官，你比我操过的所有女人都骚。我杀那个女人的时候，她跟你一样张着腿被我干，但她骗了我，所以我杀了她。在她高潮的时候用枕头把她闷死，然后用刀划开她的血管，血染红了整张床，滴到地板上。等她的血流干了，我就割下她的四肢和头在晚上扔到了河里，没想到那么快就被你们发现了。”  
一股浓稠的精液喷洒进肠道里。“陆警官，满意了吗？”  
陆离一脚踢开男人，拽着电线把跳蛋从后穴里拉出来，沾满淫液的跳蛋掉在地上发出嗡嗡的声音。精液顺着大腿流下，陆离懒得去管，靠着墙壁，陆离打开锁住根部的铁环，草草套弄了几下便射了出来。擦干净手上沾的精液，陆离穿好衣服，将口供扔给嫌疑人让他签字。  
拿着签了名的口供，陆离打开审讯室的门，将手里的口供扔给鸡蛋仔准备回家洗澡换衣服。

事情为什么会发展成这样？  
陆离将自己没入充满水的浴缸里。  
警校快毕业那年，陆离的父亲被捕入狱，因为强奸杀人。  
“连环强奸杀人案。”  
“哦...”  
“这还用说吗？专家嘛”  
“怪不得。”  
下课后，同学们都在议论陆离父亲的案子，丝毫不在乎陆离就坐在他们前面，声音很大，似乎故意让他听见似的。  
“你们说什么？”陆离实在听不下去了，站起身看着后面的三个人。  
“说你成绩好啊，你不是什么案子都懂吗？怎么连环？怎么强奸？怎么杀人？”  
陆离怎么忍得了，一脚踢翻了椅子，对着最近的那个人便是一拳，接着将左边的那个人压在墙上。三人本想还手，可张成海张局长却进来了，打了个招呼就出去了。三人可没走远，被一个强奸犯的儿子打他们可咽不下去这口气，站在门口等陆离出来。却没想到让他们听到张成海要招陆离进刑侦局，心里更恨陆离了。  
张成海走后，三个人跟着陆离进了卫生间。陆离进了隔间，三个人从外面把门别上。等陆离好不容易把门撬开，却被人从背后敲晕了。  
他是被凉水泼醒的，还是那三个男同学。陆离动了动身子却发现自己被绑住了。  
陆离坐在地板上，左手被自己的领带绑在小便器的水管上，右手被绑在下水管道上。陆离只能踢着腿，却毫无攻击力。“你们他妈的想干什么？把我放开！”  
“干什么？当然是干强奸犯的儿子啊？你这样子不就是欠干吗？是不是你没让你爸操爽他才去奸杀女学生的？”  
“你放屁！”  
“那第一名，你能不能教教我们怎么强奸啊？”  
恶心的阳具捅进陆离嘴里，那人用力拉扯着陆离的头发，强迫他仰着头，喉咙仰成一条直线。巨大的阳具在口腔里做着活塞运动，男人根本不在乎陆离根本无法呼吸，用力将阳具往喉咙里捅。陆离为了呼吸不得不张着嘴呼吸，呼吸迫使陆离扩展了喉咙，阳具因此更加深入。强迫陆离帮他口交的同时，皮鞋不断蹂躏着陆离的下体。  
脆弱的喉咙被摩擦的红肿，一股粘液洒进陆离的喉咙，阳具退出后，陆离拼命的将粘稠的东西吐出来，白浊里掺杂着星星点点的血迹。  
“杀了...你们！”  
“等你把我们伺候舒服了，你还有力气杀了我们，就尽管来。叫的那么大声，不怕把人引来？还是说你就想让别人看见你被操？”  
连同底裤一起被脱掉，修长的双腿被人按着分开在身体两侧，露出被蹂躏的分身和紧紧闭合的小穴。捏着陆离的脸让他张开嘴，被脱掉的底裤全部塞进嘴里，甚至抵到了喉咙，陆离不住的干呕。有人抽掉陆离的皮带，勒着陆离的嘴，让他无法将口腔闭合，嘴里的底裤更无法吐出。谩骂嚎叫都被堵在嗓子里，变成低低的唔咽。陆离恶狠狠的盯着男人。  
“别看了，我们这是为你好，不然你把更多的人叫来，累的只是你。”  
没有任何润滑，冰凉的柱状物撑开了紧致的小穴。那是装可乐的玻璃瓶，男人用脚踢顶着玻璃瓶底部，细长的瓶颈一点点闯入小穴。炙热的肠壁包裹着冰凉的瓶子，疼痛感顺着尾椎骨传到脑仁。粗壮的瓶身挤不进狭窄的小穴，撑破了穴口，顺着瓶身往下流出细细的血丝。陆离当时疼昏过去了，不记得后来发生了什么。只知道醒来的时候顺着穴口往外流着液体，如同失禁一般。  
错过了下午第一节课，陆离干脆请假回家休息。

陆离躺在浴缸里，清理着自己的身体。打开下水道的塞子，似乎一起不洁都能顺着下水道被冲洗的一干二净。但是不能，该脏的东西永远都是脏的。  
那个嫌疑犯被陆离打到重伤住院，陆离觉得累了，主动申请调去监狱做狱警。

监狱里可都是熟人，十个有六七个是他亲手送进去的，有不少人在审讯室里享用过陆警官的身体。陆离每天认认真真的穿着警服，皮带上插着一根电棍，走到哪都是一副冷冷的样子。每次陆警官来检查，总有人对他吹口哨，或者趁机在陆警官身上揩油。  
总有人想挑战一下监狱的坚固性，谋划着一场骚乱，可并不是每个人都愿意冒着永远都出不去的风险放手一搏。这场暴动发生在后半夜，万籁俱寂的时间，一声不合时宜的警报打破宁静。当夜恰巧是陆离在值夜班，陆离立即下达了指令对这场暴动进行镇压。  
但这群犯人似乎有准备似的，大案要案的人往外逃，小偷小摸的去牵制狱警。值班的狱警有几个被打到重伤，陆离也未能幸免挂了彩。  
被破坏的监控范围内，陆离被几个人扯拽着进了一间牢房。嘴角被打破出了血，胳膊被磨尖的牙刷把划破，双手被自己的手铐紧紧拷住。  
陆离被压在地上，衣服被粗暴的撕开。白色的警服下是光洁的身体，男人迫不及待的将手指插入陆离的小穴里。  
“你们...为什么不逃跑？”陆离忍着屈辱问道。  
“逃？逃了就是死刑，我们一共才判了五年，没必要去犯这个险。不过能趁机尝尝陆警官的滋味，比越狱更有吸引力。听说，陆警官会用下面来审犯人，不如陆警官来审审我？”  
草草几下扩张，巨大的龟头便挤进了小穴，用力一挺，便整根进入了狭窄的甬道。陆离不断叫骂着，却也阻止不了男人的侵犯。陆离的极度不配合惹恼了男人，换来更粗暴的侵犯。每次碾过敏感点，陆离咬着牙不让自己叫出声音。  
粘稠的精液打在内壁上，惹的陆离一阵抽搐，可另一根阳具接着便插了进来，每一次都精准的碾过敏感点，陆离的分身在粗暴的虐待下颤颤巍巍的射出一股浓稠的精液。  
“真是比娼妓还骚，里面比妓女还软，比处女还紧。做什么警察啊，当兔爷儿不好吗？含着男人的屌不比你天天抓犯人舒服的多？”  
“你们...他妈的...都该死。”  
“在你身上爽死，也不亏啊。”  
小穴被精液灌满，陆离不知道自己被操射了几次，前面已经一点东西都射不出来了。不知道越狱的犯人有没有被抓回来，不知道这场暴乱有没有被压制，同事会不会看到自己这副样子，一定是令人作呕吧。  
男人们操爽了，可还没解恨，对着陆离又打又踢，嘴里还骂着陆离，为平时他的严苛做报复。拿着陆离整天挂在腰间的警棍，男人调笑着沾着陆离射出 的精液便捅进了灌满精液的小穴，细长的警棍顶入深处，不知轻重的折磨着敏感脆弱的肠壁，似乎要将肚子里的肠子搅出来。  
“陆警官，被自己的警棍操的爽吗？你这警棍好像会放电是吧？”  
“滚！拔出去!”陆离挣扎着踢着腿，可根本没有任何用，只会换来更粗暴的对待。  
男人搅动着警棍，研究放电的按钮，一股电流从警棍传向后穴，小穴不受控制的痉挛，将电棍夹的更紧，更加深入。足以让一个成年男性晕厥的电量从后穴传遍全身，陆离大声喊叫着，可身体已经麻木，软绵绵的瘫着，从马眼流出淡黄色的液体。  
眼角挤出的生理盐水不知是因为疼痛还是舒爽，微睁的眼睛只能看到眼白，口水不受控制的流出，一脸被玩坏了的表情。见陆离不再动弹，男人们拖着陆离把他藏到一个很少有人经过的角落，等着人自己醒来。  
黑暗中，何人为娼。


End file.
